Invisible
by Mienai Ao
Summary: KanoKido Kido is unseen and unheard by everyone when they all need her. Especially Kano.


The Mekakushi Dan was strangely quiet. Most of the lights were off, but Kido could still Kano lying on the couch. He wasn't asleep. She knew him long enough to at least tell that much.

He let his guard down, thinking that there was no one to see him. He turned off his eye power. He was no longer lying down. He was hugging his knees and burying his head under his arms. It was such a pitiful look, different from his usual self.

She wanted to say something. She really did. She couldn't bear to see him like this.

"Oi, Kano," she said.

He didn't move. She didn't expect him to. Kido bit her lower lip. She couldn't do anything, could she?

When someone was in the room, Kano immediately deceived everyone again. A fake smile would be on his face, trying to cheer everyone up.

_Idiot. What good are those words if you don't listen to them yourself?_

She saw what happened when Kano was all alone. Both sides of him tore at her heart.

His behavior continued for days. Even though he kept that fake smile, everyone knew how affected he was by the death. It was obvious when he never went were all afraid he'd turn into a hikiNEET.

It wasn't until days after that Shintaro grabbed him by the collar.

"Why don't you just move on? Don't you realize she wouldn't be happy seeing you like this?"

"Just the words I wanted to say," Kido muttered.

"What are you talking about, Shintaro? I'm fine," he said. A lie. His lies had become less and less convincing ever since that day.

"You're turning into me when Ayano died. I'm not letting you waste your life like I did!" Shintaro yelled.

Something snapped. "Shut up! I'm not like you! Don't even compare me to you!"

"Then go visit her grave!"

Kano faltered.

"You're the only one who hasn't been to her grave yet. She'll be lonely," urged Seto.

"Um, I made some flowers for you to give her." Mary handed him the white artificial flowers.

"Here's my new album."

"Here. I bought the iPod and Ene picked out the earphones."

"Here's a letter to give to her."

"…A picture…"

Kido watched as Kano's arms were stuffed with presents to bring to the grave. She followed Kano as he went outside.

"Haa. Why don't you just deliver these to her yourself?" he asked.

"Because they wanted you to," she replied.

Silence. Kano scratched his head.

"I feel so awkward."

"You've visited Ayano-nee's grave many times, haven't you?"

"Well, sure, I've visited Ayano-nee's grave a lot, but for some reason, it's not that easy right now."

They finally reached the cemetery. Kano looked at the row of gravestones, looking for a single name. He suddenly stopped, and Kido knew why.

_Kido Tsubomi_

_19XX - 20XX_

"I've been waiting for weeks. Don't make me wait much longer," she said, even though he couldn't hear her. She was a ghost after all.

Kano slowly walked up to the grave. After what seemed like eternity, he crouched down in front of it and clasped his hands in prayer.

When he was done, he placed all the gifts on the grave.

"Um, long time no see, Kido. I'm sorry I couldn't visit sooner. I was a bit busy."

"Don't lie."

"No, I'm sorry. That was a lie. I just couldn't come here. Sorry."

She could see the tears building up in his eyes.

"Hey, everyone misses you." A choke. "We'll be fine, so don't worry about us." A hand covered his eyes. "Really. Don't worry about us, and enjoy your life in heaven."

"Kano, don't force yourself."

He could never hear her, but he always seemed to react like he could.

Kano bento down, the tears streaming from his eyes.

"I, I miss you. Come back. Please. Come back, Tsubomi!" he sobbed.

"Shuuya…"

"I really loved you. Why did you have to leave us? Tsubomi!"

Kido wrapped her arms around him. "I loved you, too, Shuuya."

She already knew her time as a ghost was up. It was already up when the last person visited. But now that she was disappearing, she still wanted to stay. However, she had to go now.

"Good-bye."

Was it her imagination, or was Kano looking directly at her? He smiled genuinely even though there were still tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah. Good-bye, Tsubomi."

* * *

If I wasn't having trouble writing that partially happy fic andmaybethekanomaryone, I never would have written these sad things. I wonder how many people I've made cry. Ahahahaha.


End file.
